Felcità
by MizzDelirious
Summary: Seventeen drabbles featuring differnet pairings or lack therefor of. Ninth: "Paparazzi" - 5027
1. Chapter 1

I Wish You Were Here - Incubus

Hibari sighed as he stared out the window. To be honest, it was a perfectly wonderful day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Numerous, unconscious opponents lay at his feet. Today was turning out to be a very good day. Nonetheless, the poor sadistic boy sighed. 'If only you were here...' he thought. Hibari glanced up at a sudden soft sound, like the rustling of cloth. His face lit up (well, as much as a emotionless, uncontrollable force _could_ light up).

"Hibird!"


	2. Chapter 2

Digital Love - Daft Punk

Wow. It was amazing. Gokudera actually felt... relaxed. Tsuna was laughing happily alongside his new girlfriend, Kyoko. Haru was playing with I-pin and Lambo while Bianchi and Reborn watched on silently. A light song with a happy beat came onto the radio. Everyone instantly began to dance, a crowd of happy, smiling people. A hand was suddenly thrust into his face. Gokudera looked up to see Yamamoto smiling down at him. Before he could react, the cheerful boy had already pulled him up and into the crowd. As they danced, Gokudera could feel all his worries and inhibitions just fall from his body. He looked up, his silver eyes meeting with Yamamoto's dark eyes. Yamamoto's gaze locked onto his and refused to let him go. 'This is it,' Gokudera thought. 'Now or never.' Gokudera leaned upwards, his eyes closing, his lips puckering slightly in anticipa-

BRINGBRINGBRINGBRING!!

Gokudera slammed his fist down onto the offending alarm clock and swiped at the angry tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "STUPID DREAMS!!


	3. Chapter 3

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) - Green Day

Gokudera kneeled next to the black box. He swore, he heard his knees crack. Only twenty-five and yet he already felt so old. He smiled sadly at the casket before him. It bore the proud crest of the Vongola family. He still remembered that day. How they fought... and eventually lost. How the most important person of his life, his first friend, died in his arms. How help finally came, mere seconds after his soul left. Gokudera clenched his fists, his eyes now glaring angrily at the ground. He could still remember looking into the soft eyes of his one and only leader.

'Life is so unpredictable, eh, Hayato?' 'Tenth! Please don't try to speak!' 'It's Tsuna, Hayato. Tsuna.' '...Tenth, please...' A shaky smile, a drawn out breath. 'I wouldn't trade any of this for the world. It's been fun.' A fading light, a last exhale. 'Tsuna. Tsuna! TSUNA!'

Gokudera smiled bitterly now. "Yeah, Tsuna. Life really is-" FWOOMPF!! "...Gokudera?"

_unpredictable, but in the end, it's right._


	4. Chapter 4

The Way I Am - Ingrid Michaelson

Mukuro sat, brooding in the moonlight. He was a reject, an outcast, a loner. "Mukuro-sama?" He turned to see his cute protege standing by him, a candle in one hand, a blanket in the other. She held out the blanket to him. "You might catch a cold." Mukuro accepted the blanket and then reached out to brush his fingers against her cheek. "Aren't you afraid of me, little one?" he whispered. Chrome shrugged. "Not really." "Oh? Why not?" "You are the only one I trust." Mukuro stared at her for a moment. "Even though I manipulate others to further my own goals? Even though I treat my 'friends' as no better than trash?" Chrome shrugged again. "That's just how you are, Mukuro-sama." Mukuro paused again before drawing the girl closer to himself. Yes, as long as he had her, he would be fine... 'Because she takes me the way I am.'


	5. Chapter 5

"All The Small Things" by Blink 182 - 8059

Gokudera and Yamamoto go together like oil and water. They bicker constantly. Well, more like Gokudera gets himself riled up as Yamamoto just laughs him off. But in the end - a flash of silver at a big baseball game, a bouquet of roses after a job well done - Yamamoto always knows he cares.


	6. Chapter 6

"I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry - 1859

Gokudera knocked back another glass. The alcohol burned his throat and churned in his stomach, but the temporary numbness it gave him made it all worth it. He turned to his quieter - and more effeminate, his addled mind quipped - partner. Hibari sat there, calmly sipping his own personal cocktail. In that moment, for some reason lost to the intoxicated bomber, that dangerous, tonfa-wielding man looked like the most beautiful creature in the world. Perhaps it was the way the low light fell across his face, softening his usually sharp features and blending the dark shadows into his air. Maybe it was the alcohol, mucking up his mind and tricking his eyes. Or maybe it was because a teeny part deep, deep, deep inside of Gokudera's heart had always thought of that particular young man as... attractive. Nonetheless, Gokudera leaned forward, closed his eyes and pressed his chapped lips against Hibari's.


	7. Chapter 7

"What Is This Feeling" from Wicked Sountrack - 6918

Hibari couldn't help it. What was it about this man that made him feel this way? Just a flash of blue hair sent his head reeling and his heart pounding. Whenever he looked at those blue-red eyes, he could feel his face flush and his palm turn sweaty. Everytime he saw that smirking face - "Kufufu. How have you been Hibari-kun?" "...I'll bite you to death!" - he felt like killing something.

_Yes... Loathing!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Mukuro-sama, sit down please," Chrome said as she guided the man into a chair.

"Ken, Chikusa, and I have a surprise for you." Mukuro chuckled as he took his seat. He obliged Chrome's unspoken command as she fluttered her fingertips down his eyelids. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel his protege weaving an illusion around him.

"Okay, Mukuro-sama. You can open your eyes now." The first thing he noticed was that the world was now colored in shades of black, white, and gray. The second thing he noticed was that ken, Chikusa, and Chrome were standing in a line...

with Chrome in the middle...

and all three were wearing...

a leotard.

A black leotard, to be precise.

Beyonce's "Single Ladies" began to play, and the trio began to dance. "_All the single ladies, all the single ladies._" Mukuro patiently kufufu'd as he watched his underlings go through the whole dance routine. When they finished, Mukuro stood, calmly dispersed the illusion, and approached the now-clothed dancers.

"_If you like it, put a ring on it,_ eh?" he smirked. He gently grasped Chrome's hand.

"It seems like you've forgotten." He brought her hand up to his face.

"I already have." He pressed his lips o th Vongola Mist Ring that Chrome wore.

"Because I _do_ like it." He pulled Chrome to himself, his lips hovering scant inches from her own.

"_Quite_. A. Lot."


	9. Chapter 9

Paparazzi by Lady Gaga – 5027

To say that Gokudera likes Tsuna would be an understatement.

_Gokudera perks up as Tsuna steps out of his house. "Tenth! Let's walk to school together!"_

To say that Gokudera would do anything for Tsuna would be quite the understatement.

_Gokudera sees a teacher scolding Tsuna who has forgotten his homework again. He instantly rushes over, bombs aflame. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE TENTH!!?" "GOKUDERA!!!"_

To say that every action that Gokudera does, from what he says to how he breathes, all of it is for Tsuna...

_Gokudera glances at the test the teacher had just handed back and realizes that he scored higher than Tsuna. He immediately gets down on his hands and knees and begins to apologize profusely. "I AM SO SORRY, TENTH!!! I DDIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU LOOK BAD!!" "Gokudera, calm down!!!"_

...Well, you get the picture.

**I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi**


End file.
